1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cylindrical secondary battery that includes a cap-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or the like. According to their shape, the secondary batteries can be classified into cylindrical batteries, rectangular batteries, and pouch-shaped batteries.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.